


作情妇真的能找到幸福吗

by 褚先 (NA_SH)



Series: 综英美 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, 主角为原创女性角色, 更新时间不定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NA_SH/pseuds/%E8%A4%9A%E5%85%88
Summary: 详情入题如名，作为lofter上布鲁斯系列之一，宇宙不相通。大概就是个女孩的成长经历合集。
Relationships: Elena & Bruce Wayne, Elena/Barry Allen, Elena/Bruce Wayne, Elena/Jason Todd, Elena/Oliver Queen
Series: 综英美 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021327
Kudos: 3





	1. 离别 & 归来

哥谭的天空从来都是阴云密布的，但今天似乎是个难得的晴天，稀疏的薄云掩不住骄阳，这光晒得皮肤有些泛红，似乎将所有阴影下的黑暗除了个感觉，就像是隔壁的大都会。不过这也只是个假象，作为从小生长在这片土地上的人，我永远不会忘记这儿的阴暗、罪恶、血腥与暴力，它们深深根植于我的内心，不论我怎样尝试，罪恶的血液始终流通于我的身躯。

说得有些沉重，其实我倒并不是什么罪大恶极的犯人，我是游走于各个华丽宴会、辗转于数张柔软大床的人，称为名媛，直白说来，高级妓女。我总是将自己打扮得光鲜亮丽，用化妆品和香水包装自己，我让自己美艳却不下流，亲人却又疏离，一切为的就是诱惑一个个阔佬，将手伸向他们鼓囊囊的钱包。

我已经离开哥谭数年，自我被第一次包养起，我攀着那人的手臂，我将幼时的记忆和情感全部弃之身后，带着母亲的祝福走出了这个地方。离开了便没想着回来，世界仿佛分成了两个部分，哥谭和其他地方。外面的世界总是被阳光笼罩、鸟语花香，即使不乏罪恶，但比起哥谭那些更加小儿科。

说到我的母亲，我并不记恨她将我推向阔佬的床，因为我知道这是她能给我的最好的东西了，自她因得罪人被公司开除且被模特圈子所排挤后，她所赖以生存的样貌便不再是她的武器，而是她的原罪。婚姻始于美貌也终于此，精致的样貌从来都是犯罪者所钟爱的东西，所以当罪犯说出“都是她诱惑我”也是情有可原的。

所以为了生存母亲成为了交际场上的一朵玫瑰，她的美貌让她无往不利，她开始流连于各种宴会，留宿于阔佬们的房间或者高级酒店。而那时我摆脱了破旧渗水得像是要坍塌的公寓楼，呆在寄宿学校里，拼命用知识填塞自己的大脑。每个日夜我都思念着母亲，即使自那起我们就不常见面，但每次相聚时她的笑颜她身上的香味都是对我最好的慰藉。

不过命运总是给予我们打击，在她靓丽容颜的背后，病魔浸润她的身体，当她终于被每况愈下的身体警醒时，一切已经不可挽回。她的容貌开始衰落，她的精神被不断侵蚀，随之而来的是被不断从情人从金钱的怀抱中推出。

她消沉了一段时间，那时我并不知情，还在学校享受自己最后的童年。当她从噩梦中缓过来后，她开始着手对我的安排。她的所有钱财都花在了我和首饰上——她花钱从来都是大手大脚的，这导致她此时已经没法让我继续学业，也没法用医疗推迟自己的死亡，或许她也不愿如此，她是高傲的，她对自己的样貌无比看重，她定不会让病魔完全消磨自己的容颜，她情愿在自己最美的时刻死去，让时光永驻。

她用自己的身体和人脉为我精心挑选了一个人，她的眼光确实很好，这人不曾对我实施暴力，不曾强迫我，他将我所渴望的东西悉数奉上，他让我在书房里享受壁炉散发的温暖和可口的温牛奶，他还让我接受了一定的教育，而这一切只需要我用身体去交换，非常划得来的生意。

Gavin·Robin是个拥有英美混血的老先生，十分绅士，他的白发时常掩在帽下，只有在家时才会展示出来。他的英式口音也十分迷人，当他与你对话时，他碧色的双眼会深情并克制地注视着你，岁月在他脸上留下一道道深邃的痕迹，这并不会让他显得苍老，而是富有魅力，当英式口音的话从他略有干涩的唇中脱出时，谁也无法逃避他的魅力，人们都会成为他西装裤下的一员，我曾不止一次地见过首次出现在庄园的客人在与他有过不超两句的对话后沉醉于他。

他时刻穿着正装，暗色的西装衬得他腰板笔直——他有良好的体态。他不像哥谭的那些老人们，一丁点都不像。哥谭的生活折磨得人们沧桑不已，像他这个年纪的人基本都弯里腰，浑身上下是纵横的沟褶，他们目光浑浊，有时在阴影里散发出罪恶的光，有时又像是见不得阳光的僵尸，动作一顿一顿的十分可怖。老先生今年六十五里，可他显得那样年轻，只有满头的白黑参杂的头发彰显着时间的刻印。

老先生有一个手杖，但他基本不使用它，只是将它握在手里，这似乎是身份的象征而不是辅助工具。他的左手拇指上有个玉质的扳指，跟他的眼睛很像，他从不曾摘下它，有时他会摩挲着扳指思考着什么，有时又仿佛它不存在，丝毫不在意它被刮花。

他似乎将我当做孙女一般疼爱，他会给我讲睡前故事，也会在道了晚安后亲吻我的额头，我几乎要沉溺于这样的生活中了，不过我始终不会忘记我来这所要付出的东西，虽然他从不曾明示或暗示我，但这儿的舒适生活、温暖的被窝和美味的食物总在提醒着我。

我在来这一个月后的夜晚爬上了他的床。当时已经是深夜，庄园里的最后一盏灯即将熄灭，老先生已经为我读完了故事与我道了晚安，仆人们几乎都回了自己的住所。我在走廊遇见了管家，他深邃的眸子注视在我身上，似乎并不意外我的到来，我的回应是抱紧了怀里的兔子玩偶。“我睡不着，我要找罗宾先生。”

这个谎言没有让在场的任何一个人信服，不过管家先生还是让开了路，我在他和烛光的注视下走向了目的地。我没有敲门而是直接打开了它，我趁着隐约的月光爬上他的床。老先生似乎已经陷入浅眠，我轻声唤醒他，当他泛着朦胧睡意的绿眸带着疑惑看向我时，我的心脏都要从胸口蹦出。

我将睡裙上的扣子一颗颗解开，将它从身上剥下来。我听到老先生慌乱地叫了我的名字，我只能连忙用手封住他的嘴，我害怕有人会听到它们。我猜我应当很美，因为我看到他的眼睛正一眨不眨地看着我。云朵将月亮释放出来，我沐浴在月光中，它将我的肌肤映得莹白，像是展柜里的陶瓷。

我感受到老先生不再动作，便将手收回，转而为他褪下衣物。最终我们都光洁得犹如刚出生的婴儿。接下来该做什么我就不知道了，我只记得女人们或在男人身下或在男人身上，上上下下前前后后地动作，皮肉拍打的声音响彻天际。于是我只能无助地坐在老先生的身上，求助地看向他。他叹了口气，劝慰我：“你不必这样。”我坚定地摇了摇头，“这是我的代价。”我这样说着，抓住他的手，将其放在我的胸口。

老先生将我小心抱下来放在两腿之间，他倚靠着床头，用着他那双迷人的绿眼睛注视着我，他说：“亲亲它吧。”我顺着他的目光向下看去。这是一个古怪的器官，暗沉沉地蜷缩在毛发中，露出猩红的头部。我回想起老先生每晚落在我额头的吻，模仿着轻轻亲吻它，惊奇地发现它在不断伸直腰板，红颜色的头完全袒露出来，越发接近那些男人们所拥有的东西。

“舔舔它。”我捧起它，像是在舔着夏天的冰棍，但它的味道并不甜腻，这是一股腥味，有些像垃圾桶里的食物腐烂时散发的味道，但及不上那些的万分之一。它上面还有香皂的香味，虽然并不明显。我按照他的话小心地将它含进口中，缓慢舔舐，我听到吸气声在头顶响起，紧接着我的头被一双手捧起。

老先生亲吻了我，不是在额头，是在我的嘴上，他的舌头探进来，舔我的牙齿纠缠我的舌头，他可能是在尝我嘴里的味道，在我差点喘不上气的时候放开了我。他伸长手在床头柜中翻找出什么，我看到他手中软管在月色下反出金属的光泽。我躺在床上，十分努力但还是看不到他在干什么，只能感觉到冰凉的液体流在我尿尿的地方，让我打了个寒颤。

我感觉到老先生的手指将液体抹开来，细细抚摸我的下面，尤其是在一点上按揉，但我除了有些痒并没什么其他感受，他显然也注意到了。接着他的手指在液体的簇拥下探进一个地方，似乎是一个洞，我还从不曾知道那里有一个除了尿尿之外的洞，显然那儿就是女人们接受男人的地方。

我的洞的尺寸显然是小了，就像是我与老先生的身体大小差别一样，在他伸进第二根手指时我感到了一丝疼痛。我害怕地抓住他的手，引来他的注视，他似乎是在等我喊停，但我显然不会这样做，我带着点颤音地嗓音让他继续。

我感觉自己在慢慢被撑开，从里到外，这个想象当然不具真实，但我还是被将被撑裂的恐惧缠绕着。老先生发现了我的惶恐，他抚摸我的头顶，亲吻我滑下的眼泪，我告诉自己要坚强，然后亲了亲眼前的嘴唇，不意外得到了一个湿漉漉的吻。

时机似乎是到了，我看到老先生缓缓掩盖我的身体，我们的胸膛相贴，他的心跳带动我的心脏，他的体温与我的融合，他将那个奇怪的器官挤进我的洞，侵略进我身体的每一处，他像拷打的军官我像被锁住的奴隶。尽管他一再小心，但我还是感到了疼痛，温热的血液顺着他温凉的器官滑下我的双腿，他太大了。

我一定是哭了，否则我的视线不会模糊，我的声音不会哽咽，他的身躯不会在月下泛着光，他是上帝么，不是，那个总是听不到人们祈祷的家伙不会因我下凡，他是我的神，是我的倚杖，他像祖父，又像父亲，也像任何一个带给我幸福的人，此时此刻他用着器具将幸福通过我的洞输送给我，我感到快乐和不安在恍惚中流动，我多想他停下，就只是抱着我，我们在温暖的被窝中熟睡，但我更想他动作，将幸福感一下下打进我的深处。

我努力搂进他的脖颈，我在他的动作下前前后后地浮动，就像故事中遇难的船只在汪洋间无助。我贴紧他的胸膛，感受着腰臀被一下下撞击带来的疼痛。我感觉我像是破旧公寓里的那个妓女，哭泣叫喊在我的喉中攒动。我又想起了母亲，她是否在每个夜晚也遭受这些，男人们抚上她的胸膛，他们像老先生一样揉捏她的胸脯，进攻她的洞，她是否感到疼痛扎根，粘稠的液体在身体里流动。

我哭着亲吻老先生的脸颊，他的胡茬鬓角厮磨我娇嫩的脸，刺痛瘙痒。随着最后一下沉重的撞击，温凉的液体击中我，我终于倒在杂乱的被窝中，让夜幕带给我最沉重的梦。


	2. 成长

我原以为我们的关系会有所变化，但事实并非如此，我们还是一如既往地享受下午茶，一起阅读，还有偶尔的电影之夜。增加的只是性的部分——我们在庄园的任意一处交合。那时的他不像个绅士，他更像是个壮年的男人，动作生猛，他总是使着劲地鼓捣我，将我撞得通红，让我无法承受更多。客人们似乎从那夜起就不怎么来了，庄园里像是只有我们二人，仆人们总是藏在阴影处，他们会回避我们在的地方。

我感觉自己长大了、成熟了，我的身体接纳了来自成年男性的爱，我的思想在那夜迸发。我偶尔会回想起学校，校园里的同学们还在孜孜不倦地学习玩闹，但我已经经历的蜕变。似乎身体开始跟着思想成长，我的胸脯开始发育，从扁平到尖尖角，我的下面也长出了稀疏的毛茬，柔软纤细、几近透明，老先生总喜欢抚弄它们，让我感到痒痒的。

生长总是疼痛的，只有最柔软的面料穿在身上才不会让我感到痛，所以我总爱穿着睡裙，不愿再换上正装。老先生有为我准备胸衣，可我不习惯被束缚，也不想要挤压，先生便顺了我的意，让人再添上几件柔软的睡裙。胸部有时像是在发着热，虽然老先生说那只是我的错觉，但我仍觉得他放在我胸上的手要凉一些。

老先生会帮我揉胸，他说这样会让它们丰满，所以即使疼痛我也会含泪忍着，我想让先生高兴。那时我会靠在他怀里，努力将胸膛挺起，他的动作很轻柔，他会用那双大手拢住我的小鼓包，缓慢地打着圈地揉动，有时他会捏住我的乳头，有时又会含着它们，我总觉得自己成了一名母亲，正哺育着孩子。我会将手插进他的白发，亲吻他的头顶。

一般生长都在夜间、在睡梦中，有时我会被腿部的疼痛惊醒，在床上打着滚，这时老先生便会拥住我，不让我滚到床下去，我埋在他的怀中，眼泪打湿他的领口，他这时又像是母亲，他会用温柔的声音安抚我、陪伴我，直到疼痛褪去睡梦来袭。

是的，我们睡在一起了，我把他送我的兔子玩偶放在床头，佣人将我的衣服挂进他的衣柜，我最喜欢的几本故事书放在床头，我们睡前会一起读它，或者我们像两条纠缠的蛇紧紧缠绕在一起，他的器物狠狠贯穿我，他的液体喷洒在我的子宫深处，然后我们洗个热水澡，相拥着睡过去。

月经到来的时候我正浇着花，我感觉到内裤正在濡湿，还有一些液体从我的腿根淌过，我低头看到它们顺着我的小腿到达地面，浸润绿草间褐色的地面，让它们发黑。我有些无措地看向老先生，我以为自己要死了，因为对哥谭人来说，我们自小知道的一个道理便是鲜血会带来死亡，而死亡又代表着无尽的黑暗。

先生招呼来佣人，带我去洗了个热水澡，被血染红的白裙也换成了一件新的。尽管被温暖的水包裹着，我还是感到害怕，我在喷头下发抖，我怕自己的血被水稀释得让我分不清到底流了多少，然后我会死于缺血。

我洗完澡出来时头发还带着潮气，先生拍着床面让我过去。我躺在床上，腰下垫着软枕，大大分开双腿。我看到先生手上拿着一根棍子，他将其放在我手中，然后捉着我的手往我的洞里塞，这是每个月都要用的东西，这是卫生棉条，他这么告诉我。这天下午我们都没再做其他的事，我们窝在床上，翻着一本薄薄的图册，先生带着我读，一点点了解，我知道了很多新的词汇，阴蒂、阴道、子宫、阴茎、睾丸等等。“我可以作妈妈了吗？”我这么问。“是的。你长大了。”他亲吻我的头顶，轻揉我发酸的肚子。

听说经期会伴有疼痛，但我不常感到这些，我只是有些精神疲倦，即使是看着喜欢的书也提不起兴致。我们没有在经期时做过，先生说这不卫生，我也不喜欢血液的腥味，如果他的阴茎上染上我的血，我会觉得自己将要被他捅死。

来过月经后，每当我们做爱，先生总是会额外拿出一个塑料套子，他管这叫避孕套，说这是必要的，我不喜欢它，它会将先生的精液牢牢锁住，可我喜欢它们充满我的肚子、我的子宫。这个塑料套子也会隔绝我们的温度，我感受不到先生的温凉，先生也感受不到我的炽热，所以我总求着他不要戴上。这是先生第一次拒绝我，我被养出的小性子让我想发火，但我最终忍住了，因为我不想惹他生气，我不想他赶我走。

我的身体在一天天长大，成长没在我身上留下多少痕迹，但我发觉自己距离先生的肩膀更近了，我的乳房更大更圆润了，臀部显得更加挺翘，但下体的毛发还是老样子，它们似乎停止了生长，依旧稀稀拉拉的遮掩不住我的器官，像个孩子一样，在我们做时我总会被先生浓密的毛发厮磨地发痒，在他大力碰撞时又感到有些刺痛。我的嗓音有些发哑，比起小时候的高亢尖利显得更像个成年女性。

成长期走时不像来时带着疼痛，它在不觉间消失，留下的是成熟的我。我最终还是没能长到先生肩膀的高度，我们测了下，先生一米八三我则是一米六五，只到他胸口的高度，当我蜷在他怀中时仍像个孩子。

生长虽然混着疼痛，但它也带来了些其他的东西。那时我们正在花园中野餐，享受一个美好的午后，不知是谁先起的头，我们又贴在了一起，先生揉弄我闷痛的胸脯，我抚摸他逐渐展露头脚的性器，然后我突然打了个哆嗦。我带着惊奇的目光看去，先生揉捏我的阴蒂，这以往来说只是让我感到一些胀痛，但那时突然从阴蒂传出一阵奇妙的感受，随之遍布全身。我抓紧先生正在动作的手臂，他似乎明白了些什么，微笑着加大力度，我则忍不住挣扎，肌肉紧缩，四肢僵硬。

一束烟花在脑中炸开，我的视野一片茫然，当我缓过神来时，我听到自己急促的啜泣，还有一股液体喷洒在了野餐布上。我以为自己尿出来了，但当我发现先生惊喜的表情时，我反应过来，这是我的射液。先生舀了点尝尝，然后也递给我，这液体有些甜，但更多的是腥味，就像是先生的前列腺液。

阴道口的摩擦也开始带来奇妙的感受，每当先生打算抽出时我总是无意识地使劲缴住他，而当他大力捅进来时又受不住地收缩，却只能让他抵住了子宫口，他在宫口搅弄，似乎是想进去，可我已经承受不了更多了，仅仅是他一下下触碰入口都让我的身躯发直。好在先生还是疼我的，他稍稍退出了些，不再玩弄我那处，只是在偶尔不注意才蹭到入口。但他又开始揉捏我的阴蒂，配合着冲撞让我忍不住抽泣着向他求饶，反而更引得他生趣。


	3. 告别

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉要被榨干了，好奇肉文太太怎么办到每章都开车的。估计后面肉的部分就会显著减少了，主要还是走剧情的。

我以为自己的一生都将在庄园度过，至少是先生在世时，但现实再次予我重创。那是一个晴朗的早晨，鸟儿叽叽喳喳，蝴蝶蜜蜂在花间忙碌，我在长长的餐桌前独自享用着早食，为先生的即将归家而欣喜雀跃，我连最讨厌的西兰花都吃得津津有味。消息正是在那时传来的，是先生的死讯。它来得很隆重，不是因为别的，而是先生的那一群远房亲戚们簇拥着挤进大门，每一个人都用那痛快的声音大吼着宣扬着这个讯息。

我还没反应过来便被一个瘦瘦高高的男子拉下来椅子，我的嘴里当时还含着绿叶，我还没发表任何意见，我还没来得及询问原因就被推搡着赶出来餐厅。我无措地站在大厅，看着这群人像无序的洪水涌入这儿，他们翻箱倒柜的声音充斥回荡在房中，接着，一个头发高高盘起的女人从我们的书房里冲出来，手上拿着一张纸，我记得，那是先生的遗嘱，我曾与他一起书写阅读过，它诞生在我、先生和律师三人眼前。

但它现在就在我的眼前被撕碎了， 像是冬天的雪落了一地，我冲上去一张张捡起，但一些小孩子跑过来踩踏，他们甚至在我的手上碾了几下，然后又笑着跑开，他们抓住我的头发扯住我的领口，我拼命大叫着挣扎，但却敌不过他们的人数。我被他们拽回了餐厅，他们把我推倒在餐桌上，接着开始撕扯起我的裙子。

他们使劲地抓着我的胸脯，长长的指甲陷入肉当中，我甚至能看到他们指甲缝里的污垢。他们肆意玩弄我的身体，把我的早餐涂抹着塞进我的体内，我感到疼痛，但更感到羞耻和恐惧，他们笑着叫我婊子，他们看我的眼神不像一个人，而是他们能随意毁坏的玩具，我在他们的眼中看到了来自家乡哥谭的恶，那是一个哥谭人眼中必备的东西。

“停下！”我在吵闹中听到一个男人的声音，那是一个带着圆眼镜的长相有些刻薄的男人，他拽着男孩们的衣领将他们推开，不嫌脏地抱起满身狼狈的我，他找了身衣服让我换上，朝里屋大喊了几声，然后带着我离开了这个地方。我不愿意走，这儿就是我家，还能让我到哪里去呢，我能预感到离开了就不能再回来。但他的力气实在太大，他将我拖上了车，还帮我系好了安全带。

这是我第二次见到这座城市，高楼笔直矗立，像一个个巨人给人带来压迫感，街上是一对对的男女家庭，他们脸上或是喜悦或是恼怒抑或是忧愁，他们看起来跟哥谭真的很不一样，哥谭的人们永远是被恐惧和愤怒充满的，即使是襁褓里的婴儿也都皱紧了眉头，他们即使在逛街也是步履匆匆的，像是赶往一个到不了的远方。

“我要把你送给Armand·Bruce先生。”这话突然打断了我的思绪，这名字听着耳熟，我仔细思索一阵，是那个在庄园里出现过几次的夫妻中的丈夫，我记得他浑厚的嗓音和落在我身上时总让我打哆嗦的目光，我当即想下车，但我又不敢这么做，旁边这人的身躯即使瘦弱，但对于我来说还是太过庞大，我永远不可能反抗他。

我们停在了又一个庄园里，这儿比家里小了许多，也没有花园，只有光秃秃的一座屋子和一块停车场，这儿可能更像是一座别墅。男人先下了车，我也跟着不情不愿地下来，刚一站稳就被搂进一个散发着咸咸汗味的怀抱里，是布鲁斯先生。我挣扎了一下，但我被他抱得死死的，一动也动弹不得，我越挣扎，他搂得愈紧，直至我难以呼吸。

两人交流了几句，布鲁斯先生亲切地邀请他进屋喝杯茶，但男人笑着拒绝了，他忙着回庄园夺取属于自己的那份财产。于是我们两人进了屋。他似乎是去里间倒茶了，我想趁机逃走，但我不论怎么转动把手门还是不开，我意识到他把门锁住了。“在干什么？”布鲁斯先生的声音从头顶响起，我一惊，才发现他不知何时已经走到了我身后，将我笼罩在他的影子里。 我不敢说话，只能不住摇头，想退后但被夹在他和门中间。

他哈哈大笑几声，“既然你不想喝茶……”他一把将我抱起，我僵得不能动，只敢揪住他的衣襟，他似乎没有生气。他把头埋进我的胸口，“是西兰花的味道。”他这么笑着，带我来到浴室。“洗洗。”他说着，但并不打算离开，我扁了扁嘴，哆哆嗦嗦地解开了衣扣。我背过身去淋浴，我能感受到他的目光一直在我的背后流连，最后盯紧我的臀缝。

衣服的摩擦声在身后响起，一个身体贴上我，微硬的阴茎抵在我的屁股上，“不要……”，我小声地求饶，布鲁斯先生不回话，他粗重的喘气声在我耳边响起，我不禁颤抖起来。“我今天不进去。”他的话语好像定心针，我总算能松下一口气，但他的器具还抵在我腰后，他还是要做些什么。

“翘起屁股。”他啪地打在我屁股上，我的脸一定红透了，幸好不会有人发现，我撅起屁股，他的目光盯在下体处，火辣辣的。他撩拨两下阴蒂，然后将阴茎插进股缝，他开始一下下在我腿根抽插，圆润的龟头一次次精准地磨蹭我的阴蒂，我几乎忍不住脱口而出的呻吟，水滴落进我的嘴里。浴室的温度太高了，水汽不仅迷了我的眼，还让我难以呼吸，再加上下体传来的阵阵快感，我已经腿软地坚持不住，只能将全身的重量交给他的一双大手。

不知道什么时候离开的浴室，天色已经暗淡，太阳将要落山。他在床上拉着我为他舔了一次，咸腥的体液灌进我的胃中，我终于能休息了。他把我圈在怀里，我们赤裸着身体交织在一起，就像我偶尔会与先生做的那样。我又想起先生了，我还记得他在出门前给我的绵密到无法呼吸的吻，眼泪充满我的眼眶，但我又不得不瞪大双眼想将它们逼回去，我不想让其他人发现这个。

我没有吃晚饭，早饭估计也吃不上了，因为布鲁斯先生正掰开我的双腿抚弄我的下体。我本不想叫出声，因为这太、淫荡了，数天前我还在先生的身下，现在却被另一个人玩的汁水淋淋。我小声哀求他“布鲁斯先生”，他让我唤他“阿曼德”，手上的动作不停，他粗壮的手指挤进我许久不曾被进入的阴道，粗糙的茧子磨得我忍不住乱动，但这快感如影随形，我始终摆脱不了，我只能再次喊着他的名字求饶。

当他终于心满意足地停下来，我已经汗流浃背，身下的床单也湿漉漉的。他抱着我翻了个身，我坐在里他的肚皮上。他的体毛十分旺盛，远远看过去像是一头棕熊，近看来像是披着层毛甲。我的体液沾湿他的阴毛。他示意我坐上去，我这才注意到他的雄伟的阴茎，它比先生的更长更粗壮，肥硕的泛着紫的龟头冒出一些清液。我怕极了，即使是先生的尺寸我都不能完全接受，更不必说这样一个庞然大物，我咽了咽口水，表情很是哀切，我再想求饶，但他沉下来的表情让我更加害怕。

我只好鼓足勇气，捉着他的器物在自己外阴磨蹭，让溢出的液体将它湿润，我再次小心地看向他，看他是否能回心转意，但这显然是妄想，我只能将它抵在洞口处，缓缓沉下腰。让龟头进去就好了，我这么告诉自己，但显然要办到这个也十分困难，我感到自己被一点点撑开，娇弱的洞口抵抗不了入侵。太疼了，我眼泛泪花，撑在阿曼德毛茸茸的胸上，让自己的腰一沉一提。我感觉自己似乎又被撑裂了，就像是那个夜晚一样，血液充当了良好的润滑剂，让我即使因为疼痛而停止流淌的体液混合在其中，减轻了我的负担。

我深深叹了口气，终于将柱身也吞了进去。我靠在阿曼德的怀里不敢动弹，因为他的龟头正紧紧抵在子宫口，我若再敢乱动，它势必要冲破束缚进入子宫。像是为了鼓励我，阿曼德揉捏起我的阴蒂，他同时吮吸我的乳房，让甜美的快感重回我的身体。快感似乎大过了疼痛，我终于缓过神来，跪在他胯侧的腿慢慢使劲，将身子支起，然后小心地落下，这么反复几个来回，我才终于放松下来，缓缓开始运动。

“啊！”我尖叫了一声，因为阿曼德扣住我的腰窝，大力地顶撞我的耻骨，他进得太深了，几乎要闯进我的子宫。我呜咽着推他，但那力气犹如杯水车薪，他就像一个凶猛的野兽，发着狠地攒紧我的乳肉撞击我的下体，我胸口疼，但身体里更难受，在他一下下的撞击中子宫终于沦陷，他一下便冲了进去，而我只能无力呻吟。

我抓着他的手臂，指甲都陷进肉里，我语无伦次地哭喊着求饶，但却更激得他奋力，恐怖的快感在脑中炸裂，我感觉像是要死了，但他的撞击抽插又让我活过来，我要碎了，碎成一片片，但又被他的体液黏合起来，只为接受他持续的撞击。

他终于在我嘶哑着嗓子后在子宫内射出来，激烈的液体冲刷着小小的器官，恍惚间我看到自己的肚子挺得硕大，但在下一秒就清醒过来。我抖着身体蜷在他的怀里，他似乎在享受高潮后的余韵，半软下来的阴茎仍插在阴道中。一场性事结束，我就像被一群人围殴，手脚瘫软无力，身体里回荡着疼痛。休息了好一阵，我才吃到了久违的食物，让它们填满我的胃。


	4. 阿曼德

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章为Mr.存稿

那男人似乎是把我送给阿曼德了，我从此就住在了这座别墅里。我白天沉浸在阿曼德送我的手机电脑里，晚上在他的肚皮下哭泣，日子似乎又平静下来，但每当我孤身一人时，我总会回想起先生还有母亲，但随着时间的推移，我偶尔也会想起阿曼德，想他会在白天做些什么，导致晚上回来时有时带着一身香水味、有时又是一身汗味，不过他身上从不会染上精液的味道，除了我在他身上时。

在这的这段时间里我从未见过他的妻子，那个有着亮丽棕发、戴着大大珍珠耳坠的女人，阿曼德的手上仍有一枚结婚戒指，铂金的指环牢牢套住他的右手无名指。他们没有离婚，这就意味着可能她那天就会出现在别墅，可能会把我赶走，我为这个猜想感到恐惧，但我不敢明着问他，只敢在他不经意间摸摸指环，他从来没懂我的暗示。

我在别墅里没有无所事事，我通过互联网来充实自己的头脑。先生似乎是守旧派，我在此之前从来没用过这些智能机子，庄园中除了电灯、抽水马桶这些必备品外没有任何现代的气息，我适应了很长一段时间才能才能不去思考它们。而现在我又重新回到了现代生活中，我会听着智能机的铃声苏醒，会将一天中的大多数时间交给互联网，然后又伴着手机的充电声入眠。

似乎是我的乖巧让阿曼德满意，他开始让我接触外界，他带我去了一个晚宴。我穿着亮眼的大红色裙子，将自己的手臂、背部、大腿露出来，他为我戴上一条精致的钻石项链和一对耳钉，我的长发被精心装点梳理，我的面容被细致美化，他让人将我打扮得艳丽但又童真，我挽着他的手踏在地毯上。

我看着他向一个个路过的人打招呼，在一些人旁边停下来闲聊片刻，当他们聊到我时总是会抚摸我的头顶，然后在我的脸上手上落下一吻。今天的宴会很成功，我让他的每一位朋友惊艳，而他又因此自满，然后将我搂得更紧。他替我挡下了所有酒，所以我们在司机的护送下回到别墅时他已经有些站不直了。我和司机将他扶到床上，等我送走司机回到卧室时，他的衬衫已经被扯开，袒露出大片胸膛。他大声喊着我的名字，我贴紧他的脸回应他，然后他深深吻起我。

他扯着我的头发拉到下身处，但他没怎么使劲，我并没有感到多疼。我顺从地打开他的裤子，将他的巨物释放出来。我慢慢舔吻他的茎身，吮吸他的龟头，舔弄他的马眼，另一只手抚弄他坠下的双球。他变得更硬，流的水也越多。我小心脱下裙子放在床角，然后缓缓坐在他腰间。

我耍了点小聪明。他已经醉意绵绵，我也就可以不让这巨大器物插进体内，它也似乎没那么硬了。我取了点润滑液抹在外阴，用它去摩擦。我骑在阿曼德的胯上，撑着他结实多毛的小腹，我像是在跑动的马儿身上的骑手，娴熟地摆动身子，给我和他带来快乐。我忍不住呻吟，然后又将它们咽回肚子里，动作得更加快，最后是射液和精液一齐喷了出来，我们同时到达高潮。

从此我们经常一起出现在宴会中，人们从不讨论他的妻子，只会谈论我。我开始存钱，也不能称之为存钱，我会把他送给我的每一件首饰每一套衣服保管的好好的，因为庄园的事告诉我没有钱财会发生什么，阿曼德似乎发现了什么，但他并不说，只是几乎不再给我现金，我也没有理由问他要，在别墅中我生活的一切都安排得好好的，从没有需要钱的时候。

阿曼德从来不戴套，他喜欢射进我的子宫，将我射得满满的。他的动作很粗鲁，但同时带来成倍的快感。他的阴茎对我来说太粗大了，每次进入时我都会疼，但他似乎很喜欢我的紧致，他总会故意刺激我让我收缩甬道。我有些害怕，我怕自己会怀孕，我不想让自己的孩子也经历这样的人生，如果他不能在一个幸福的家庭诞生，那么我希望他从来不要出现。所以我恳求他为我带来避孕药，为此我更加努力地侍奉他。

这天傍晚回家的阿曼德兴冲冲的，他似乎学到了什么新花样想用在我身上，我们草草吃完晚饭便滚上了床。他让我跪着，手熟练地抠挖我的阴蒂，我的腰瞬间软塌在床上，只有屁股还高高撅着。他沾满润滑液的手指在我的股缝间摩擦，按揉我的肛门，我有些不安地望向他，但他只是一手捏住我的臀瓣，一手继续往里送。

异物感十分明显，分明不是这个用途的器官被如此蹂躏，我被心里的异样感搅得安不了神。“阿曼德……”他敷衍地回我，在抽插了几下只手又探进一根手指。我攥紧床单，只希望他的好奇能消失，我们继续以往的活动。我不安地收缩被他的几个印在屁股上的巴掌止住，但当他的阴茎抵在入口处的时候我还是忍不住收紧了肛门，他又赏了我几个巴掌。

“天啊！”我惊呼，然后不停叫他的名字，他亲吻我的脊背，下身继续用力向前开拓。我的闷哭声夹杂着尖叫在屋子里回荡，但他不给我时间喘息，连续拍打我的臀瓣，然后大力向前撞。我的屁股火辣辣的，但直肠里的怪异感更甚。他撞击了百十下，终于注意到我有些萎靡，他两指并拢捅进我的阴道，大拇指狠狠按压阴蒂，熟悉的快乐涌上来，跟这怪异感杂糅迸发在身体里。这真的是一个疯狂的夜晚。

Cara·Bruce，她这么介绍自己，阿曼德的妻子终于找上门来了，不过她并没有像小说里那样对我大喊大叫，她也没有刻薄地对待我，她像在与一位亲密朋友相处，总喜欢与我呆在一起。她有时会挽着我的手臂带我上街，有时又会邀请我看一场电影。她的态度让我搞不懂了，我对于她和阿曼德的婚姻来说不是插入者么，为何她会这样和善？不过我不会这么问出来，我并不傻，表面上的亲和也好，她不会伤害我就行。

阿曼德回家后会先在她的脸上印下一吻，然后搂着我地腰探出舌头深深索取。我本想搬出卧室让回给卡拉，但她笑着拒绝了，然后在当天晚上出现在屋子里，那时我正努力舔着阿曼德的阴茎。卡拉跨上床，与阿曼德交换了个湿吻，然后抚摸他的胸膛亲吻他的乳头，阿曼德将手指插进她的阴道，让她迷人的呻吟脱口。我舔干净他刚射出来的阴茎，本来准备继续，可看着他们的互动，我又不敢做些什么，只能坐在床铺上，放任自己的水沾湿床单。

卡拉发现我的尴尬处境，她笑着推开阿曼德，爬过来扣住我的腰，与我交换他们的口水。她将我推倒，两手在我的胸上揉捏，我不敢乱动，从来没有女人这么摸过我，从来都是男人的大手让我欲生欲死。她的技术很好，她柔软的手和轻柔地的力道跟男人不一样，她让我很舒服。我闭上眼享受快乐，但她却停了下来，我疑惑地看向她，只见她拿着一个粉色的塑料假阴茎安在自己身上，然后用它蹭了我几下，再缓缓顶进我的阴道。

这个器具没有阿曼德的那么夸张，它只让我感到有些涨。卡拉关注着我的神情，用她那双具有魔力的手抚摸我，待到我放松下来才开始抽插。她俯下身子压着我，丰满的乳房随着动作晃荡，在我的胸前摩擦。那假阴茎一下下破开我的身体，贯穿我的甬道，我忍不住呻吟，搂紧她的脖颈，啃吻她纤细的锁骨。

阿曼德撸着阴茎看我们玩了一阵，然后伸手握住卡拉的腰，在她的屁股上扇了几下，卡拉呻吟两声，努力保持匀速，然后在阿曼德的突然到访下崩溃。阿曼德不打招呼之间冲进了卡拉的身体，扣住她的腰开始大力冲撞他的力气带动卡拉和我的身体，我们像连在一起的火车同步运动，肉体碰撞的巨响都要破开窗户。没有两下我就忍不住求饶，我一向如此，显然阿曼德是不会理会，卡拉则沉浸在激情中，抚慰自己的身体。

阿曼德低吼着在卡拉体内射了出来，动作这才停下来。卡拉倒在床上急促喘息。阿曼德将我们分开，假阴茎在抽出来时发出啵的声响，他似乎又开始兴奋。他让我给他舔了一阵，我口中都是他和卡拉的味道，直到他再次硬了起来。他将我抱了起来，我们下了床，他把我抵在房门上，然后就这么挤了进来，我尖叫一声，指甲都要刺破他的皮肤。我的腿在空中乱晃，乳头被他叼在嘴里。他又在攻击我的子宫，冲破它简陋的防护，深深插入，他的龟头一下下顶撞子宫壁，带来的麻感几乎要让我发疯。

他又把我灌得满满的才把疲软的我放回床上，可我没想到卡拉已经恢复了力气，她亲昵地靠近我，锁住我乱动的双手，用阿曼德的领带将它们束缚起，然后分开我的双腿，用她的外阴来蹭我的。我们两个都湿漉漉的，体液和阿曼德的精液还在不断往外流，她的阴蒂柔软又坚硬，抵着我的阴蒂反复摩擦，我又射来出来，淋湿我们本就湿润的大腿。

卡拉开始舔我的下体，用牙齿轻轻咬我的阴蒂，可我才刚射出来，我感受不到快乐，只有麻木在身子里乱窜。她没得到应有的回应，有些恼，她向下，将舌头伸进我的阴道，模仿着阴茎抽插的动作在里面戏弄，我的阴道口才刚受完阿曼德的折磨，这时正是红肿，她的舌头再次打开完，让我感到的只有疼痛。我开始哀求她，我说愿意为她舔，她拒绝了，只是更大力得抽插。

阿曼德似乎是看不下去了，她扒拉开卡拉，用自己的阴茎填满她的阴道，让她沉浸在新一轮的游戏，我则放松下来，在他们的呻吟冲撞声中沉入梦境。不过我还没睡多久就被惊醒了，我发现卡拉又用假阴茎进入我的阴道，在里面缓慢抽动，我趴在她的身上，肛门被阿曼德扩张着。我用已经哑得几乎说不出话的声音恳求他，但他还是无情地撞了进来，然后开始运动。他们没有章法地在我身体里胡乱戏弄，我被他们顶地吸不上气，还是卡拉亲着我往我嘴里送气。

我已经泪得提不起劲，我的眼泪一遍遍沾湿卡拉的头发，我的体液一次次打湿身下的床单，我被他们像个三明治夹在一起，酸软的手臂瘫在床上，腿被阿曼德折起，比起快感我感受到的更多的是闷痛，这是我的身体在提醒我，可我并不能让他们停下，我只能在他们中间哭。我不知道他们是什么时候停止的，我只记得窗外黑似墨的天空和墙上映出的我们三人的影子。

这个夜晚带给我的不是欢乐的记忆，而是恐惧，我感觉自己已经被他们榨干了，但他们还在不断压榨我，我就像压扁成干的甘蔗，只剩一层薄薄的皮。第二天我几乎下不了床，他们倒是有些愧疚地帮我洗净身上干涸的精液和射液，我只能在他们弄痛我时哼哼两声。接下来的几天他们安静了许多，我享受了几天难得的夜间假，安心得坐在被窝里玩手机。我因为害怕他们再来，抱着被子枕头悄悄搬到了客房，阿曼德晚上回来看到空了的床铺脸黑了些，鼻孔里哼一声，没说什么。卡拉倒是开心地钻进我的被窝，环着我的腰跟我一起玩游戏，不过我还是在睡觉前将她请了出去。

又过了几天，阿曼德在深夜闯进我的房间，将我一把抱起回到主卧，我被他的动作吓到了，我以为我们又要开始性交，可他只是将我搂住，下巴贴着我的头顶，一下下拍打我的背让我重新睡过去。

卡拉似乎跟阿曼德有了摩擦，当她在见到他时总会哼冷一声撇过头去，嘴撅得高高的，卡拉虽然外表成熟，内心却像个孩子。阿曼德不理会她的怒火，他只会将晚上趴在我身上的卡拉拽下来，自己附上我开始运动，但动作会更加暴躁，让我次次流着眼泪。我起先还会试着调解他们的矛盾，但当我发现这是无用功后就放弃了，可能这就是之前见不着卡拉的原因。

时间没有平息他们的怒火，反而让它们愈演愈烈，他们开始争吵，卡拉会把看见的所有瓷器一一杂碎，阿曼德则是时而对她怒吼时而漠视她，但最终他两的怒火都会倾泻在我身上，他们会在同一张床上，在夜间肆意折磨我，我身上的皮肤从来没有好的时候，我的体液几乎要流尽。我感觉自己就像个泄愤筒，夹在他们之间让我太难受了，不论是心理上还是生理上，我要离开这个地方。


	5. 伦纳德

我拿着Leonard·Rrobin给我的地址、带着装满我首饰衣服的行李箱来到一栋公寓楼前。伦纳德就是那个将我送给阿曼德的圆眼睛，我在一次宴会上再次见到了他，他似乎从先生那得到了不少钱，他身上穿着得体精致、袖满暗纹的黑西装，眼镜也换成金丝框的了，他梳着油光的头发，把饱满的额头露出来，虽然他的太阳穴凹陷得很明显，但依旧显得神采奕奕，几乎与我之前见到他是两个人了。

他在阿曼德离开我前去闲聊时找上我，托着两杯香槟走来，将其中一杯递给我，我们都抿了点，然后他矜持地告诉我他的名字，还把印有他号码的名片给了我。他本来想邀我跳支舞，但阿曼德已经往我们这边来了，他就只好装作不在意地离开，临走时还把一张纸条悄悄塞进我手中。我在回去的车里悄悄展它，那上面写了一个地址，这一定是他的住址。

我们在那之后就没在碰上过，不过我还是把他的纸条和名片偷偷藏了起来，我果然用上了它们。我现在有些忐忑地按响了门铃，希望伦纳德在家。我在门口等了一阵，又按了两三遍铃，终于在我忍不住回头前门打开了。伦纳德透过被门链限制住的小小缝隙看清我，然后赶忙将门打开把我带了进去。

我坐在沙发上等着他打理好自己，左右打量这间房子。大厅里堆满了书籍，几乎都是厚厚的大部头，它们塞满了所有角落，让本来就不是特别大的大厅满当当的，唯一空旷的地方就是我走进来的“小路”。看来他应该是个满腹学时的人，这些书里夹的纸张就是他的战果。

伦纳德在十分钟左右就重新出现在大厅，这时候他已经整理完毕，头发又顺服的贴在头上。他穿了身休闲服，身上还散发着蒸汽和沐浴液的味道。我小心迈过书堆、走进他，我扯了扯他的衣服让他弯下腰来看着我，然后我亲了上去。他显得有些生涩，但立马热情地回应我，我反倒是最终软在他的怀里。

“我能住在这里么？”我红着脸问他，他直接用行动回答我。他的手掀起我的上衣，推上我的文胸，他开始啃咬我的胸口，那里昨天才被阿曼德蹂躏过，现在还有些肿，在他的啃咬下愈发红肿。他一寸寸舔下去，亲吻我的肚脐，我被他放在沙发上，不停揉着他柔软的卷发。他撩开我的裙摆，手伸进了内裤，手指撩拨我的毛发，我立马湿了。我揉捏他的乳头，他挑逗我的阴蒂，我们都呻吟出来，暧昧的空气开始流动。

可正当他要脱下我的内裤时，书堆中发出声响，伦纳德瞬间离开我找了过去。他接起电话，匆忙答复几声后挟着外套和一些文书出了门，留下我几乎坦荡的身体躺在沙发上。我感到有些冷了才将衣服穿好，用纸擦干净下体。伦纳德应该是在忙，我没打电话给他，只是坐在沙发上玩起了手机，直到我感到困倦才蜷在沙发上睡了下去。

伦纳德是夜里八九点回来的，他进门时身上还夹杂着一丝寒气，他看到睡在沙发上的我有些惊奇，“你可以去卧室睡的。”我耸了耸肩。他又问我吃饭没有，我摇头，冰箱里没有食物。他说我可以点外卖，然后看着我疑惑的样子无奈地挠挠头，他问我想吃什么，我不知道，他就随意点了些东西。

今天的晚餐是一个叫比萨的饼，虽然有些油腻，但它的口味瞬间征服了我，我还重来没吃过这么好吃的东西，以往的食谱总是重复，即使东西再好吃我还是会吃腻，比萨重油重盐，吃起来十分刺激味蕾。我吃得饱饱的，摸着圆鼓鼓的肚子满足地靠在沙发上，伦纳德将残渣们收拾干净。

这里只有淋浴没有浴缸，所以我们一起冲了个澡，伦纳德在看到我的身体时立即变得兴奋起来，他吮吸我的乳房，我怀疑他都把泡沫给吃进去了，但他还是兴致勃勃的样子，下身的阴茎挺得笔直，顶端还在渗着水。我为他撸了几下，然后跪下开始舔。他忍不住在我的喉咙里捅，我很难受，像是要呕吐一样，不过我忍住了，我更加大力收缩脸颊，想让他快点射出来，他最终抖动这射进我的喉咙深处。

他亲了亲我的眼睑，抓住我的手，带着我一起插进我的阴道，然后来回抽动，我放肆地呻吟。我们准备完毕，他架起我一条腿，握住阴茎将它挤进我的洞，我们碰撞在一起，我又撞到墙壁上，再接着与他的下体相撞，水流都掩盖不住我们都声音。他似乎总在我身体里乱撞，在找着什么，随后惊喜地撞向宫口，他冲进去的瞬间我便大叫着射了出来。他舔舐我嘴角流出的口水，啃咬我的唇瓣，继续探索我的身体，在重重地撞击了几下之后在我的子宫中射了出来。

我们在卧室又来了一次，我都没时间扫视这间屋子就被他推在了床上。我跪在床沿，他站着插了进来，囊袋大力击打我的外阴，水声、撞击声和我们的呻吟溢散开来，他力气太大，几乎要将我撞出去，我坚持了片刻，还是被累趴了腰。他便抽插着边将我翻过来，握住我的乳房继续运动，最后急冲冲地射进我的嘴里。

我们休息了一会，他又要将手指插进我的阴道，我连忙求他不要再弄我了，他解释自己是想帮我清理，我回到自己有吃避孕药，他这才放下心来，搂着我躺在床上。

我就在这住下了。伦纳德几乎全天都呆在家里，他窝在书房里对着一桌的大部头忙碌，，他说那是他的论文资料，他在为升研做准备。听到这些的时候我顿时心生崇敬，学校已经是离我十分遥远的东西了，我对它的印象只有白板上吱呀写着的板书和书上五颜六色的图画，在我印象中能读到大学人已经很厉害了，没想到伦纳德要比这还厉害，他一定充满了智慧。

我丢失已久的好学心又回来了，白天时伦纳德在书房里写作，我则翻看起他的大部头。刚开始看真的很困难，满眼的生涩字眼像是爬虫扒在书上，我查了好久的谷歌都没能理解其中一段的意思。我几乎都要放弃了。伦纳德发现了我的举动，他在一天午后的快递箱中拿出一本书，那是一本儿童经典读物，关于历史，这正是他的研究领域。

伦纳德与先生和阿曼德很不一样，他住在一栋公寓里，每天点着各种各样的外卖，冰箱里除了咖啡就是气泡饮料，他的厨房空荡荡的，连一个餐具都

我拿着Leonard·Rrobin给我的地址、带着装满我首饰衣服的行李箱来到一栋公寓楼前。伦纳德就是那个将我送给阿曼德的圆眼睛，我在一次宴会上再次见到了他，他似乎从先生那得到了不少钱，他身上穿着得体精致、袖满暗纹的黑西装，眼镜也换成金丝框的了，他梳着油光的头发，把饱满的额头露出来，虽然他的太阳穴凹陷得很明显，但依旧显得神采奕奕，几乎与我之前见到他是两个人了。

他在阿曼德离开我前去闲聊时找上我，托着两杯香槟走来，将其中一杯递给我，我们都抿了点，然后他矜持地告诉我他的名字，还把印有他号码的名片给了我。他本来想邀我跳支舞，但阿曼德已经往我们这边来了，他就只好装作不在意地离开，临走时还把一张纸条悄悄塞进我手中。我在回去的车里悄悄展它，那上面写了一个地址，这一定是他的住址。

我们在那之后就没在碰上过，不过我还是把他的纸条和名片偷偷藏了起来，我果然用上了它们。我现在有些忐忑地按响了门铃，希望伦纳德在家。我在门口等了一阵，又按了两三遍铃，终于在我忍不住回头前门打开了。伦纳德透过被门链限制住的小小缝隙看清我，然后赶忙将门打开把我带了进去。

我坐在沙发上等着他打理好自己，左右打量这间房子。大厅里堆满了书籍，几乎都是厚厚的大部头，它们塞满了所有角落，让本来就不是特别大的大厅满当当的，唯一空旷的地方就是我走进来的“小路”。看来他应该是个满腹学时的人，这些书里夹的纸张就是他的战果。

伦纳德在十分钟左右就重新出现在大厅，这时候他已经整理完毕，头发又顺服的贴在头上。他穿了身休闲服，身上还散发着蒸汽和沐浴液的味道。我小心迈过书堆、走进他，我扯了扯他的衣服让他弯下腰来看着我，然后我亲了上去。他显得有些生涩，但立马热情地回应我，我反倒是最终软在他的怀里。

“我能住在这里么？”我红着脸问他，他直接用行动回答我。他的手掀起我的上衣，推上我的文胸，他开始啃咬我的胸口，那里昨天才被阿曼德蹂躏过，现在还有些肿，在他的啃咬下愈发红肿。他一寸寸舔下去，亲吻我的肚脐，我被他放在沙发上，不停揉着他柔软的卷发。他撩开我的裙摆，手伸进了内裤，手指撩拨我的毛发，我立马湿了。我揉捏他的乳头，他挑逗我的阴蒂，我们都呻吟出来，暧昧的空气开始流动。

可正当他要脱下我的内裤时，书堆中发出声响，伦纳德瞬间离开我找了过去。他接起电话，匆忙答复几声后挟着外套和一些文书出了门，留下我几乎坦荡的身体躺在沙发上。我感到有些冷了才将衣服穿好，用纸擦干净下体。伦纳德应该是在忙，我没打电话给他，只是坐在沙发上玩起了手机，直到我感到困倦才蜷在沙发上睡了下去。

伦纳德是夜里八九点回来的，他进门时身上还夹杂着一丝寒气，他看到睡在沙发上的我有些惊奇，“你可以去卧室睡的。”我耸了耸肩。他又问我吃饭没有，我摇头，冰箱里没有食物。他说我可以点外卖，然后看着我疑惑的样子无奈地挠挠头，他问我想吃什么，我不知道，他就随意点了些东西。

今天的晚餐是一个叫比萨的饼，虽然有些油腻，但它的口味瞬间征服了我，我还重来没吃过这么好吃的东西，以往的食谱总是重复，即使东西再好吃我还是会吃腻，比萨重油重盐，吃起来十分刺激味蕾。我吃得饱饱的，摸着圆鼓鼓的肚子满足地靠在沙发上，伦纳德将残渣们收拾干净。

这里只有淋浴没有浴缸，所以我们一起冲了个澡，伦纳德在看到我的身体时立即变得兴奋起来，他吮吸我的乳房，我怀疑他都把泡沫给吃进去了，但他还是兴致勃勃的样子，下身的阴茎挺得笔直，顶端还在渗着水。我为他撸了几下，然后跪下开始舔。他忍不住在我的喉咙里捅，我很难受，像是要呕吐一样，不过我忍住了，我更加大力收缩脸颊，想让他快点射出来，他最终抖动这射进我的喉咙深处。

他亲了亲我的眼睑，抓住我的手，带着我一起插进我的阴道，然后来回抽动，我放肆地呻吟。我们准备完毕，他架起我一条腿，握住阴茎将它挤进我的洞，我们碰撞在一起，我又撞到墙壁上，再接着与他的下体相撞，水流都掩盖不住我们都声音。他似乎总在我身体里乱撞，在找着什么，随后惊喜地撞向宫口，他冲进去的瞬间我便大叫着射了出来。他舔舐我嘴角流出的口水，啃咬我的唇瓣，继续探索我的身体，在重重地撞击了几下之后在我的子宫中射了出来。

我们在卧室又来了一次，我都没时间扫视这间屋子就被他推在了床上。我跪在床沿，他站着插了进来，囊袋大力击打我的外阴，水声、撞击声和我们的呻吟溢散开来，他力气太大，几乎要将我撞出去，我坚持了片刻，还是被累趴了腰。他便抽插着边将我翻过来，握住我的乳房继续运动，最后急冲冲地射进我的嘴里。

我们休息了一会，他又要将手指插进我的阴道，我连忙求他不要再弄我了，他解释自己是想帮我清理，我回到自己有吃避孕药，他这才放下心来，搂着我躺在床上。

我就在这住下了。伦纳德几乎全天都呆在家里，他窝在书房里对着一桌的大部头忙碌，，他说那是他的论文资料，他在为升研做准备。听到这些的时候我顿时心生崇敬，学校已经是离我十分遥远的东西了，我对它的印象只有白板上吱呀写着的板书和书上五颜六色的图画，在我印象中能读到大学人已经很厉害了，没想到伦纳德要比这还厉害，他一定充满了智慧。

我丢失已久的好学心又回来了，白天时伦纳德在书房里写作，我则翻看起他的大部头。刚开始看真的很困难，满眼的生涩字眼像是爬虫扒在书上，我查了好久的谷歌都没能理解其中一段的意思。我几乎都要放弃了。伦纳德发现了我的举动，他在一天午后的快递箱中拿出一本书，那是一本儿童经典读物，关于历史，这正是他的研究领域。

伦纳德与先生和阿曼德很不一样，他住在一栋公寓里，每天点着各种各样的外卖，冰箱里除了咖啡就是气泡饮料，他的厨房空荡荡的，连一个餐具都没有——外卖们会附带餐具。他一天的时间几乎都忙于工作，有时会因此被叫出门，他似乎忙于生活，不像先生有大把的时间享受他，伦纳德的时间似乎过得比我们还快，快到他连喝口水都做不到的地步。我不懂他明明从先生那得到了些东西，至少有许多金钱，但他还是生活在这样逼仄的地方，吃着不健康的食物。他没再去宴会了，这应该就是我们只相遇一次的原因，我们也很少做爱，他不会像伦纳德几乎天天晚上将阴茎插入我，多到连梦中我都在被玩弄。

我吃到了很多不同的食物，比萨、汉堡、薯条、热狗，都是不曾吃过的，它们也都很美味，不过它们都是重油盐都，吃完一顿饭我得灌下两杯水，刚开始的那阵子我经常拉肚子，整体瘫在床上，吃药也只能短时间制止，最后伦纳德带我去了诊所，花了好大功夫才查出来我是不适应这些食物。

我已经好久没泡过热水澡了，冲凉虽然很方便，但我更喜欢泡在温水里慢慢擦拭自己的身体，再在里面看会电视。我也不能跟卡拉一起出门了，我虽然害怕她在晚上对我做些什么，可我也很喜欢她挽着我挑选衣服、吃许多甜点。阿曼德虽然白天不在别墅，但他每天晚上都会回来，在他怀里的时候真的很舒服也很安心，与之相比每天窝在书房的伦纳德简直像是空气，房间里永远只有我一个人，我开始想念他们了。

伦纳德前几天出了远门，他似乎要去考察什么历史遗迹，背着大包的衣物就出了门，他把银行卡留给我让我用，嘱咐我在家的注意事项，然后就头也不回地走了，他甚至都没有亲我。我这几天过得十分不得劲，屋里虽然堆满书籍，但我还是觉得它空落落的，一点人气都没有。正当我落寞的时候，电视上播出着正要举办的公益晚宴，我立即就决定要去。我急急忙忙地翻找行李箱，将自己打扮一番就要出门，可临走时才想起我既没有邀请函也不是举办人，怎么能进去这么管理森严的晚会呢。我想破头也没想出办法，只能期待他们会认得我的脸。

以往我都是昂首挺胸走进会场的，可今天我却十分瑟缩，我看着身着西装的保安，他的黑墨镜遮住了眼睛，让我没法判断他是否在看着我，但我总觉得有一股视线紧盯着我，让我冷汗直冒。我站在红毯外边，每个经过的人都看着我，我几乎躲不开各种方向射来的目光，我忍不住想离开。

“！”一只手搭在我的肩上，是一个青年，他的长相我似曾相识，但我始终回想不起他的名字，我便不再多想。“您能带我进去么？”我忍不住用上了哀求的语气，这人笑了，他拉过我的手放在他手臂上，我们顺利进了会场。“能否有幸请喝上一杯？”进来了我便不再慌张，我熟悉这都氛围，就像进入水中的鱼儿。我放松了心情，结果他递给我的酒杯，轻轻抿上一口，并吃了几口点心。

他邀请我跳了支舞，然后与我谈了许久，他幽默风趣、见识甚广，他为我说了许多故事，向我描述了许多国家的景色，我被他话里的景象深深吸引，即使没去过那些地方，但我都要爱上它们了，我们度过了一个美好的夜晚。他让司机送我回去，并邀请我明晚再续，我欣然接受了。第二晚我们还是聊得很开心，我的笑容就不曾断过，这晚他没带我回公寓，他本想带我回家，但我执意要去酒店，我们就在顶层定了间房。

我和他都洗了个澡，在不同的浴室里。我围着浴巾出来，他直接将我扑在床上，我们交换了个深情的吻，我闭着眼享受他的抚摸。耳边响起金属的碰撞声，我的手在下一瞬间便被缚住了，我有些惊慌，我叫他的名字，他吮吸我的耳垂，呼吸声让我战栗。我的眼睛被蒙住了，我想挣扎，但最后还是相信了他的安抚，我身上一无所有，他还能对我怎样呢，他这样的有钱人总不可能是靠贩卖人口赚取钱财的吧。

因为我的视觉被封闭，我的双手也不能动弹，因此我现在十分紧张，我能感受到他在我身上抚弄的动作，我甚至能感受到他的毛发碰上我时的瘙痒，我也更加敏感了。他的手在我腰侧滑动，我的鸡皮疙瘩肯定起了一身。我好像闻到了蜡烛燃烧的味道，紧接着一个温热的液体滴在我身上，我忍不住弓起了腰。那水刚滴在身上便结成了块附着在我身上，让我总在意着它们，我想把它们抖掉，但就是做不到，它们就是顽石，不论费再大的力气都无法撼动。

那水滴一直向下，它滴在了外阴上，虽然是温的，但那比滴在身上刺激多了，我能感觉到滑液瞬间涌了出来，它们混合在一起、贴在我的皮肤上，让我忍不住收缩，这显然让他兴奋，他笑了几声，揉了揉我的阴蒂算作奖励，我追逐他的手指想要更多，但他冷漠地拒绝我的靠近，只有他愿意给的，没有我想要的。我从来没有经历过这个，渴望像是猫爪撩拨我的心脏，我能听到自己更加粗重的喘息，直到我终于忍不住向他开口讨要。

我就一直处在这样半上不下的状态。他的手指伸了进来，这阴道里面抠挖，我把身体向他贴，他又把我推回来，将我按在原位，不允许我随着他摆动，我的水都要淌满整张床了，他却还这样磨磨叽叽，我都有些埋怨他了。不知是不是他听到了我心底的声音，他终于把阴茎施舍给我，几乎是在他挤进来时我就迫不及待地收缩吞咽，他重重地喘了一声。他在我身体里随意抽插几下，然后把一个东西贴在我的阴蒂上，下一秒这东西就剧烈震动起来，我的尖叫响彻屋内。我不自主地挣扎，他再拦着我，直接重重撞进来，一下下深入我的甬道，插进我的子宫，我几乎要昏厥，但他仍在狠撞我，他使劲扭拽我的乳头，我都怀疑它们要被揪掉，我不知道自己到底哀求他没有，我只知道自己在痛苦，剧烈的快感让我身体都要僵掉。

他把我拉起来压向床面，狠狠拍打我的屁股，整张床都在我们身下颤动，我被他一次次顶撞向前，头都撞上了床板，然后又被他拽回来接着撞。他动得太快太用力了，我们混合的体液都变成了白色的泡沫黏在我们接触的地方。我试着躲开他的撞击，但他掌握我的动作，在我往前时他顺势抽出去，在我停下时他使劲顶进来，这一来一回带来的恐怖快感简直麻痹我的心脏。我最终软摊成一片，他也终于不再骑我。

我还以为结束了，结果他把我抱起来，我们下床，他边走着路边在我体内肆虐，一下又一下随着重力插得极深，似乎要顶穿我的胃。我含糊的啜泣被他封在嘴里，他走了几步把我放在地上，我靠在冰冷的墙面上，他又把我翻转过去，一把摘下眼罩，我才发现自己被他压在落地窗上，冰冷的玻璃碾压我肿胀的乳头，将让我疯狂的小东西更近地压迫我的阴蒂，他还在身后猛烈撞击，我要被这几处逼疯。

起先我并没有在意其他的，他给我带来的汹涌快感让我无法分心其他，但他命令我睁开双眼向前看，我这才发现窗外林立的高楼，它们离我们很近，只有一条马路的距离，我怀疑我伸手就能攀上它的窗沿。床上映着的人影在浮动，我立刻抖了下，要被围观的恐惧和羞耻几乎贯穿我，我大喊着让他停下，可他只是更加兴奋，将我撞得更加疼。我不断的哀求就是他的助兴剂，即使他刚刚高潮着射满我，他的阴茎又立刻硬起来，飞快地抽动，给予我一次次濒死的快乐。我已经射不出更多了，只有他的精液在抽插中飞溅出来落在地毯里，我踮着的脚已经没有知觉，只有他的双臂支撑着我，我怕摔倒，只能更用力地咬紧他，以期支持自己的身体。

我嗬嗬喘着粗气，接受他最后一次灌溉，他也像是累到了，我们直接趴在了地上，我们体液的味道在鼻子周围环绕，不过我们已经没有力气挪动，享受着自己的身体被地面承接，我们放松在地上，也在地面入梦。

没有——外卖们会附带餐具。他一天的时间几乎都忙于工作，有时会因此被叫出门，他似乎忙于生活，不像先生有大把的时间享受他，伦纳德的时间似乎过得比我们还快，快到他连喝口水都做不到的地步。我不懂他明明从先生那得到了些东西，至少有许多金钱，但他还是生活在这样逼仄的地方，吃着不健康的食物。他没再去宴会了，这应该就是我们只相遇一次的原因，我们也很少做爱，他不会像伦纳德几乎天天晚上将阴茎插入我，多到连梦中我都在被玩弄。

我吃到了很多不同的食物，比萨、汉堡、薯条、热狗，都是不曾吃过的，它们也都很美味，不过它们都是重油盐都，吃完一顿饭我得灌下两杯水，刚开始的那阵子我经常拉肚子，整体瘫在床上，吃药也只能短时间制止，最后伦纳德带我去了诊所，花了好大功夫才查出来我是不适应这些食物。

我已经好久没泡过热水澡了，冲凉虽然很方便，但我更喜欢泡在温水里慢慢擦拭自己的身体，再在里面看会电视。我也不能跟卡拉一起出门了，我虽然害怕她在晚上对我做些什么，可我也很喜欢她挽着我挑选衣服、吃许多甜点。阿曼德虽然白天不在别墅，但他每天晚上都会回来，在他怀里的时候真的很舒服也很安心，与之相比每天窝在书房的伦纳德简直像是空气，房间里永远只有我一个人，我开始想念他们了。

伦纳德前几天出了远门，他似乎要去考察什么历史遗迹，背着大包的衣物就出了门，他把银行卡留给我让我用，嘱咐我在家的注意事项，然后就头也不回地走了，他甚至都没有亲我。我这几天过得十分不得劲，屋里虽然堆满书籍，但我还是觉得它空落落的，一点人气都没有。正当我落寞的时候，电视上播出着正要举办的公益晚宴，我立即就决定要去。我急急忙忙地翻找行李箱，将自己打扮一番就要出门，可临走时才想起我既没有邀请函也不是举办人，怎么能进去这么管理森严的晚会呢。我想破头也没想出办法，只能期待他们会认得我的脸。

以往我都是昂首挺胸走进会场的，可今天我却十分瑟缩，我看着身着西装的保安，他的黑墨镜遮住了眼睛，让我没法判断他是否在看着我，但我总觉得有一股视线紧盯着我，让我冷汗直冒。我站在红毯外边，每个经过的人都看着我，我几乎躲不开各种方向射来的目光，我忍不住想离开。

“！”一只手搭在我的肩上，是一个青年，他的长相我似曾相识，但我始终回想不起他的名字，我便不再多想。“您能带我进去么？”我忍不住用上了哀求的语气，这人笑了，他拉过我的手放在他手臂上，我们顺利进了会场。“能否有幸请喝上一杯？”进来了我便不再慌张，我熟悉这都氛围，就像进入水中的鱼儿。我放松了心情，结果他递给我的酒杯，轻轻抿上一口，并吃了几口点心。

他邀请我跳了支舞，然后与我谈了许久，他幽默风趣、见识甚广，他为我说了许多故事，向我描述了许多国家的景色，我被他话里的景象深深吸引，即使没去过那些地方，但我都要爱上它们了，我们度过了一个美好的夜晚。他让司机送我回去，并邀请我明晚再续，我欣然接受了。第二晚我们还是聊得很开心，我的笑容就不曾断过，这晚他没带我回公寓，他本想带我回家，但我执意要去酒店，我们就在顶层定了间房。

我和他都洗了个澡，在不同的浴室里。我围着浴巾出来，他直接将我扑在床上，我们交换了个深情的吻，我闭着眼享受他的抚摸。耳边响起金属的碰撞声，我的手在下一瞬间便被缚住了，我有些惊慌，我叫他的名字，他吮吸我的耳垂，呼吸声让我战栗。我的眼睛被蒙住了，我想挣扎，但最后还是相信了他的安抚，我身上一无所有，他还能对我怎样呢，他这样的有钱人总不可能是靠贩卖人口赚取钱财的吧。

因为我的视觉被封闭，我的双手也不能动弹，因此我现在十分紧张，我能感受到他在我身上抚弄的动作，我甚至能感受到他的毛发碰上我时的瘙痒，我也更加敏感了。他的手在我腰侧滑动，我的鸡皮疙瘩肯定起了一身。我好像闻到了蜡烛燃烧的味道，紧接着一个温热的液体滴在我身上，我忍不住弓起了腰。那水刚滴在身上便结成了块附着在我身上，让我总在意着它们，我想把它们抖掉，但就是做不到，它们就是顽石，不论费再大的力气都无法撼动。

那水滴一直向下，它滴在了外阴上，虽然是温的，但那比滴在身上刺激多了，我能感觉到滑液瞬间涌了出来，它们混合在一起、贴在我的皮肤上，让我忍不住收缩，这显然让他兴奋，他笑了几声，揉了揉我的阴蒂算作奖励，我追逐他的手指想要更多，但他冷漠地拒绝我的靠近，只有他愿意给的，没有我想要的。我从来没有经历过这个，渴望像是猫爪撩拨我的心脏，我能听到自己更加粗重的喘息，直到我终于忍不住向他开口讨要。

我就一直处在这样半上不下的状态。他的手指伸了进来，这阴道里面抠挖，我把身体向他贴，他又把我推回来，将我按在原位，不允许我随着他摆动，我的水都要淌满整张床了，他却还这样磨磨叽叽，我都有些埋怨他了。不知是不是他听到了我心底的声音，他终于把阴茎施舍给我，几乎是在他挤进来时我就迫不及待地收缩吞咽，他重重地喘了一声。他在我身体里随意抽插几下，然后把一个东西贴在我的阴蒂上，下一秒这东西就剧烈震动起来，我的尖叫响彻屋内。我不自主地挣扎，他再拦着我，直接重重撞进来，一下下深入我的甬道，插进我的子宫，我几乎要昏厥，但他仍在狠撞我，他使劲扭拽我的乳头，我都怀疑它们要被揪掉，我不知道自己到底哀求他没有，我只知道自己在痛苦，剧烈的快感让我身体都要僵掉。

他把我拉起来压向床面，狠狠拍打我的屁股，整张床都在我们身下颤动，我被他一次次顶撞向前，头都撞上了床板，然后又被他拽回来接着撞。他动得太快太用力了，我们混合的体液都变成了白色的泡沫黏在我们接触的地方。我试着躲开他的撞击，但他掌握我的动作，在我往前时他顺势抽出去，在我停下时他使劲顶进来，这一来一回带来的恐怖快感简直麻痹我的心脏。我最终软摊成一片，他也终于不再骑我。

我还以为结束了，结果他把我抱起来，我们下床，他边走着路边在我体内肆虐，一下又一下随着重力插得极深，似乎要顶穿我的胃。我含糊的啜泣被他封在嘴里，他走了几步把我放在地上，我靠在冰冷的墙面上，他又把我翻转过去，一把摘下眼罩，我才发现自己被他压在落地窗上，冰冷的玻璃碾压我肿胀的乳头，将让我疯狂的小东西更近地压迫我的阴蒂，他还在身后猛烈撞击，我要被这几处逼疯。

起先我并没有在意其他的，他给我带来的汹涌快感让我无法分心其他，但他命令我睁开双眼向前看，我这才发现窗外林立的高楼，它们离我们很近，只有一条马路的距离，我怀疑我伸手就能攀上它的窗沿。床上映着的人影在浮动，我立刻抖了下，要被围观的恐惧和羞耻几乎贯穿我，我大喊着让他停下，可他只是更加兴奋，将我撞得更加疼。我不断的哀求就是他的助兴剂，即使他刚刚高潮着射满我，他的阴茎又立刻硬起来，飞快地抽动，给予我一次次濒死的快乐。我已经射不出更多了，只有他的精液在抽插中飞溅出来落在地毯里，我踮着的脚已经没有知觉，只有他的双臂支撑着我，我怕摔倒，只能更用力地咬紧他，以期支持自己的身体。

我嗬嗬喘着粗气，接受他最后一次灌溉，他也像是累到了，我们直接趴在了地上，我们体液的味道在鼻子周围环绕，不过我们已经没有力气挪动，享受着自己的身体被地面承接，我们放松在地上，也在地面入梦。


	6. 你好，哥谭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存稿殆尽，开始焦虑了，又是一个挖坑循环

虽然那晚的性事让我有些害怕，但不可否认的是它同样使我热情高涨，当他掌握我时我是痛并快乐着的，所以接下来的那几天我们继续出来约会，我们有去参加宴会，这当然是必不可少的，我爱宴会，我们还单独吃了晚餐，听了歌舞剧，新鲜的热闹的夜晚成了我的最爱。不过我们并没在一起多久，当我发现他的举止越来越粗鲁时，当他企图把针刺入我的乳头时，我立即尖叫这冲出了酒店，即使衣服杂乱地松松套在身上我都不介意，因为那时我正被恐惧袭击，我只想尽快远离他。

不过与他在一起的几天也为我带来了好处，由于我们去了很多地方，也因为他似乎有着一定权势，我在一些人面前混了个脸熟，至少现在我去参加一下宴会都不怎么需要门票了，安保会直接放心。

在一次宴会上我意外遇见了阿曼德，他已久神采奕奕的样子，卡拉与他一块儿，他们看起来相处融洽，一点没有当初争吵的惨状。阿曼德似乎在我离开的那段时间给我打了许多电话，不过在他的名字出现在手机屏幕上第三次时我就将他拉黑了，所以我并不知道之后的事情。不过他显然没有再找我了，不然以他的身份或是财富，找到区区一个我应该是轻而易举的事情。虽然这么认为，但我还是下意识地避开他，当他的脸将要转向我的方向时，我立刻快步走开了，佯装高兴地请附近的一位男士共饮。

我没有再去住过谁家了，我就在一家酒店安家，当然不是我和那人疯狂的那个酒店，是另一家稍次些的，我有再与几人发生关系，不过我显然不想再身处一个复杂的关系里。我没有当掉箱子里的珠宝，它们是我得以进入宴会的重要凭证，不过我也没再为现金担心，因为在我明确表示过后，一些人会在第二天离开酒店是给我留下笔丰厚的“报酬”，或是现金或是支票也有他们的袖扣之类的。现金比较少，因为能进入这个圈子的人几乎不会有需要现金支付的时候，所以我现在经常会一周的某天下午前往银行兑换支票，或是把袖扣之类当掉。

我慢慢学会了品酒，是指小口小口地品味它们，如果像是酒吧里那样一扎扎往下灌，我想我肯定还是会醉的。我不是很喜欢就的味道，就拿葡萄酒来说，它虽然有葡萄的香甜味，但它喝进嘴里时还是会有股难以抑制的酒精味，苦苦的，有些还会涩嘴，我还是更喜欢葡萄果汁。可能有些人会觉得我太小孩子气，可不然呢，我离成年还有个把月呢，没理由让一个孩子装成熟不是。

我最近才知道跟未成年人性交是犯罪的事，年纪越小判刑越重，可我当时那么年幼就爬上男人的床，他们也从来没有因此被警察找上门一次，我这才有些了解对他们这样身份背景的人来说，有些犯罪都称不上犯罪，这只是他们行乐的一种方式。不过我可不会想着举报他们或是其他的什么，我也是因此受惠的一员，靠着他们我才走出了哥谭那混乱的小巷，睡上了宽敞柔软的大床，我有什么理由毁坏这一切呢，不要跟自己的生活过不去。

我现在与几个男人保持着联系，我会偶尔充当他们的舞伴，或者是他们向旁人炫耀的资本，也可能是他们乖巧的床伴，我们互惠互利，不过当然是他们给予我的利益更大，他们支持我的生活，而我只是他们可以随意挑选的对象之一。应该也不能完全这么说，因为我发现镜子里的自己长开后愈发精致的面容，我知道自己很漂亮，这不是自吹，我的样貌几乎全遗传自我的母亲，她的美让我至今都无法忘怀，当时的男人们围聚在她身边，而现在的男人们簇拥着我，我想我明白美貌的正确用处了。

亚尔弗列得是最近经常与我在一起的人，他似乎是想包养我，虽然他没有明确指出，但他已经不下几次邀请我前去他的庄园，虽然我都用各种理由拒绝了，但随着我们关系的密切，拒绝他愈发困难了，如果是一个陌生人我可以轻易拒绝他，甚至不需要什么高明的借口，但对一个熟悉的人，大家都知道的，拒绝他等于拂了他的好意，这会影响我们之间的感情。可我是真的不想住进他的家，我甚至有些不想再跟他深入下去了，不是因为他不好，亚尔弗列得是一个很浪漫的人，我们每次约会他都会准备不同的鲜花，他说着动听的情话，他会时刻在意你的感受，他让你感受到了一个优秀男人十分到爱意。

我想着去接受他，在我还不知道他身份的时候。人们聊天时我知道他正在从事的事，他来自意大利，是那的老牌黑手党的成员，而且随着新首领的登台，他似乎得到了格外重用，这使得他忙碌的时间增加了。我不是不满他把工作看得比我重要，我知道自己对于他是怎样的身份，我害怕的不是这个，我恐惧的是他黑手党身份本身。天知道当我晓得他身份的刹那差点连手中的玻璃酒杯都握不住，这太令人畏惧了！

我从不曾接触黑手党，但我也不仅仅是在电视节目里见过这群人，我出生的地方可是哥谭，那个全美最混乱的城市，黑手党、或者说是黑帮可是我们那的特产，我不仅见过电视里操着F词端着枪骂人的黑帮，我可是亲眼见识过他们扫射另一群人的。他们会在每个月的固定几个日子向我们收取保护费，给得起钱的还好，他们只是会用肮脏的词汇说说你几句，可当你给不上钱时，没什么好商量的，坚硬的枪托冰冷的子弹，你能想到的和不能想到的都会上演，冰冷的坟墓会是你的最终去处。

由此可见我对黑帮是有多惧怕，现在我见着亚尔弗列得似乎都能从他身上嗅出硝烟和血液的味道，他的笑容不再是迷人心窍的了，他就像是在光鲜外表下勾起邪恶笑容的恶魔，我多怕他会信手从后腰掏出一把手枪，把它抵在我的头上，然后我就会吓得当场失禁，再被他嫌恶地一枪击毙。我不知道他发现我的异样没有，我想他应该已经注意到我的不对劲了，不然他不会见到我时越少笑起来。

总之我得离开他了，离开这个地方。我物色上了一个新的男人，他即将离开这座城市，而当我向他示意时他立马接受了这个邀请，我从没有这么感谢母亲留给我的这一遗物。接下来的日子我过得还算舒心，这男人给了我还算丰厚的物质生活，他也会偶尔陪我逛街、骑马、打高尔夫，我们在床上也合得来，他比之前的几个男人都温柔得多，他会询问我关注我的脸色，可以说是十分体贴，我都怀疑自己要爱上他了。

幸福总是戛然而止，我都怀疑我是否霉运附身了，不然怎么解释我这么跌宕起伏的人生。这男人居然好SM这口，这个词还是他告诉我的。刚开始我还以为他是比较喜欢器具，但我越来越发现不对劲，因为器具用在我身上的时间要比他插在我身体的里多得多，比起用阴茎操我，他更喜欢用器具玩了，我当时都怀疑他是否性能力弱。说真多，我得为当时年轻无知的自己默哀，因为我接触这个的时间越久就越发现自己越适应这些，甚至有时会主动向他讨要。这太不正常了，再这样下去我都要怀疑自己的精神状况了。所以我选择了在他还没往我身上留下什么不可除去的印记之前甩掉他。

下一个男人叫Maximilian·Jerry。马克西米兰是个商人，经营一个医药方面的企业，他作为董事长需要经常出现在人们视野中，我们也是在一次晚宴上相遇的。他谈吐儒雅、长相中等水平，但个子不高，我能到他下巴的高度。似乎因为是个商人的缘故，他总有数不清的话等着迎接你，他也总是笑，他不论对待女士还是男士都是彬彬有礼的，我几乎没见着谁与他交恶。他西装口袋里总是别着一朵叠成花儿的胸带巾，他可能觉得这样很迷人，但我却觉得它们有点可爱，它们总能吸引我的目光。

马克西对他的员工非常好，他待人部分高低贵贱，员工们十分尊敬他，有些人也会亲切地叫他的名字而不是称他总裁。我去过几次他的公司，坐落在繁荣的市中心，占地也不小，他是白手起家的，如果不是他的能力出众，他也到不了这样的地位，承担不起市中心区域的高额房价。公司有二十多层高，他有专属的电梯直达办公室，他的办公室不在顶楼而是建筑物中间左右，他说把办公室安在顶楼太傻了，等电梯坏了就会亲自了解到楼房的真正高度。听着他这番话，我才从他身上看到了一个来自中层家庭的人的身影、而不是童年就浸润在金银珠宝中的贵族。

马克西的性癖很奇怪，也没有到很大程度吧，应该只是我孤陋寡闻了，他喜欢舔我的脚，细细地舔，每根脚趾每个指缝都舔过一遍，然后含着我的指头开始吮吸。在这之前我从来不知道脚也可以是敏感的地方，每当他舔我时，尤其是脚心，我都会忍不住颤抖，抑制不住呻吟声。他还喜欢让我用脚帮他撸，起先这对我来说困难极了，脚可从来不具备手的功能，它仅仅只能弯曲，骨节也短多了，要用它包裹住阴茎可是十分费力，我经常做到一半脚就抽筋了。托他的要求，我现在毫不怀疑自己的脚都能弹钢琴了，它们几乎要比我的手还要灵活。

出于对脚的喜爱、或是迷恋，马克西通常都是正面上我，因为他要让我的脚踩在他身上，他的胸前，这样他就能在运动时也能握紧我的脚然后舔它们，这样的姿势真的让我很苦恼，你瞧，我的身体没那么柔韧，经常保持这样的高难度姿势，尤其是还有人在你身体里胡作非为，我经常怀疑自己要散架了。于是我开始练起瑜伽，马克西也很满意我的决定，身体更柔韧意味着我们之间的体位能更加丰富，于我于他都大有裨益。

有天马克西突然对我说他要出差并邀请我一同前往，我当然是接受的，毕竟我是他的情妇，当然要跟着他走，不然还能带薪休假不成，做情妇就像做家庭主妇，当需要你时就得出现，这是个一天二十四小时一周七天的工作，不过工作量不仅没家庭主妇那样繁杂，而且收入高到惊人。这样不需大量付出就能有高额回报的工作还能那里有，我这被养刁的嘴和身体可不接受自己过上打工的苦日子。

我们坐了接近三小时的航班到达目的地，刚一下飞机我就惊呆了，这儿的景色我可从不曾忘记，我还记得母亲就是在这与我告别，我就是从这开始了新的人生，这里是哥谭！我当即不敢置信地看向马克西，马克西则还是那副温柔的笑，我几乎要克制不住自己的愤怒拽住他的衣领，当我愤怒地质问他问什么目的地是哥谭时他只是惊讶地挑高美貌、无辜地看着我，他说他以为我知道的，我……该死的！我反复捏紧拳头，最终没向他该死的脸挥过去。

我立马翻出手机要订返程的机票，却被马克西拦下了，他说我们不会在这花太长时间，再说我们也不会去那些危险的地方，他只是来这工作，总不能不给钱面子不是。看着他真诚的表情，我一个不忍心还是选择了留下来。我们住进了哥谭酒店，临近一座很高的建筑物，那是韦恩塔，据说是哥谭最高的建筑，是哥谭市的象征之一，在我父母没离婚前我们曾去参观过一次。

来这后我就没出过门，无聊时也就在落地窗前看看芸芸众生，街道上是平静祥和的，心理层面的平静，人们脸上洋溢着快乐的笑容，这与我所了解的哥谭截然不同，这可能就是富人们的街道吧，富人们享受健康和谐安定，穷人们就只能在阴冷潮湿的街道哭泣，这就是现实。虽然我现在也在富人这个圈子里，但我始终清楚自己不是他们，也不可能成为他们，我是依附在他们身上的吸血虫，他们指缝中流出的财富就能让我无忧生活。

马克西经常出门，而且一去就是一整天，他晚上回来时身上沾满的是香烟香水名酒的气味，他的衬衫上也偶尔会印上几枚红唇印，他的西装不会像出门时那样整洁。他有时彻夜未归，我知道他一定是去享受夜晚了，可能有不只一个女人为他服务，可以从他回归时脸上的神情看出他对此十分满意。不过我也不是彻底闲下来了，他带我来的意义当然不是让我像个妻子意义等着他每天回家，他回来的晚上会来操我，我们纠缠着在酒店的每一次欢乐，我们就是酒店的测评员，测试这儿的每一处是否安排妥当，人们留下的小惊喜是否能满足顾客。

我很喜欢在餐桌上干我，他会把我的夜宵倾倒在我身上，然后一寸寸舔吻上去，食物的香味会勾引我的胃，我既饥饿又满足，他的阴茎在我身体里运动，他会抵住我最敏感的一点反复冲撞，他让我变得更湿，让我升天。


	7. 布鲁斯·韦恩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 期末将至，懂的都懂

马克西的生意似乎谈得不错，总之当他带着欣喜的笑容抱起我转了一圈时我是这么认为的，而后我们去参加了场宴会，他几乎是迫不及待地让我打扮成最美的模样，他可以说是全程看着我装扮完毕的。

我今天穿的是自费购买的、由黑色带暗纹细闪的布料装点裙面的、一件高领无袖包臀鱼尾长裙，背部镂空直至腰窝，正面看上去显得成熟端庄，背后却是性感至极的。我的妆浓淡适宜，着重描绘一双眼睛，让人们注视我时便被这双绿眼睛吸引全部视线。我戴了一套珍珠耳饰和项链，虽然款式是稍显老式的经典款，但配合起这身衣服意外的合适。我用一双黑手套包裹自己，虽然有些可惜自己精心制作的甲面没能露面，但整体才是最重要的，不能让任何部分喧宾夺主。

我们来到会场时尚早，人群还是稀疏状态，门口正陆续走进一些。我们在这儿等了一阵，我吃了点甜点垫腹，四下打量起周围，不过我没找出自己在意的东西，这儿我参加过的其他晚宴没什么不同。马克西突然搂住我的腰向前走，我顺着方向看去，那是个左右手各搂着一位女士的男人，长得不高，但他的头发起码有两英尺高，就这样也才刚刚触及马克西的肩膀。他大腹便便的样子像只企鹅，走路一颠一颠的很是搞笑。他的样貌并不算丑，但也不能称之为英俊，也就是放在人海中并不显眼的样子，不过要以他现在这装扮还是挺招人好奇的。

他应该就是马克西的合伙人了，我们站在一块，他两互相介绍了下女伴，他还吻了我的手。他们聊了会天，我们三个女人就站在一旁，若提及我们时才附和两声。我感觉他可能对我有点兴趣，因为自打我们见面起，他的目光几乎就一直落在我身上，似乎偶尔还在思索着什么，显得有些心不在焉。我是对他一点兴趣都没有，在不知他身家怎样的情况下，他的外貌并不能使我动心，不过鉴于他是马克西的合伙人，我对他还是挺尊重的（口头上），他临别时还拉着我的手在我脸上流下一吻，说实在的，一点也不浪漫。我还是突然发现自己有点以貌取人的趋势。

司仪已经就位，可人群还是窃窃私语着，我正有些好奇呢，就听到门外传来一阵惊天巨响，外面的记者带动里面的嘉宾都喧闹起来，只见一辆加长的黑车停在红毯前，门打开，先是一位红衣女士率先下来，紧跟着为她护头的人也下来，人群再次爆发出激烈的叫喊声，人声、相机声、汽车声混合着响彻天际。我愣了一秒，接着不用思考也反应过来这人的身份，还有谁能让全哥谭的贵族们丧失仪态呢，只有哥谭王子布鲁斯·韦恩。

韦恩先生的样貌我其实基本记不清了，残留的一点印象是幼时在街道上见到的巨幅画像。这么多年过去，韦恩似乎没发生多大变化，仿佛时间都因爱怜他不愿留下足迹。他其实并不是容貌惊为天人，虽然也相去不远，但他最令人印象深刻的是他的气质，他的甜美来自眼角浅浅的笑纹，他的忧愁来自位塌的眉尾，他的深情源自那双沉淀着蓝的眼睛，他的身上处处散发着迷人的气息，这些气质特点混合形成的独一无二的气质才是他的瑰宝，他的魅力源头。

当韦恩出现的一刹那，我的目光就完全被他吸引，我几乎要被他征服，只有我的敬业心在警醒自己不能将一颗心放在别的男人身上，我此刻是谁的情妇我就应是那人的，无人能夺走，也无人应该夺去。我扣着掌心用疼痛麻痹自己，我让自己依靠在马克西怀着，将头埋进他的肩窝，这是我能想到的最好办法。马克西应该是被我的动作愉悦到了，他抚摸起我的头发，将它们用五指梳理开来，我们可能是现场最奇怪的一对吧。

等韦恩来了宴会就正式开始，一切都是老生常谈的，马克思又开始到处结交权贵，我在跟着他见了几人后就借故离开了，这些场合下有我没我并没有多大区别，比起一个花瓶他更需要能帮助他的工作上的伙伴。这个宴会的糕点味道不错，没有那么“美国甜味”，更多的是偏向苦涩的咖啡味点心，所以即使吃上许多都不会腻人。

有人来到我跟前，遮住了光线，我抬头习惯性露出微笑，是韦恩。他笑起来是这么甜蜜，他的礼仪并不是那么规范，有点花花公子的意思了，不过他并没有马上展开一段对话，他看了看我颈间的项链，又盯着我的眼睛，我有点感觉尴尬，不懂他是什么意思。好在他立即恢复以往的状态，说了几句俏皮话，我们交换了名字，他称赞我的样貌，我还以美言，气氛有些暧昧，不过我们没能聊上更多，他就被前来的其他人引走了注意，我顺势离开了。

今天我难得多喝了许多酒，因为一不注意让许多点心入了胃，也可能我下意识使然，要知道，为了完美契合这身衣服，我晚餐并没吃上几口，免得凸起的胃撑平了上半身，好吧说得有点夸张，不过事实就是这样，女人嘛，为了美都得或多或少付出些什么，少吃点食物算不上什么。因为这多喝点几杯酒，我刚回到客房就赶着要去卫生间，不过一进门我就被马克西拽住了，他抚上我的背时我就知道他要干什么了，但他没容我拒绝便先封了我的嘴，几番唇舌交战后我们彼此撕扯起来。

我被他推在茶几上，他的手已经拉开裙子的拉链，我的胸膛露了出来。他一把扯掉乳贴的动作让我惊呼一声，然后迫不及待地吮吸有些肿的乳肉。我请不自禁地唤起他的名字，把胸更加挺出，鼓励他的动作，同时我的脚也探上他肿起的阴茎，在他鼓囊的胯间轻踩，用熟练的技艺让他折服。我用脚将他的裤子解开，把他的器物弄出来上下滑动，我舔舐他的乳头，偶尔俏皮地扯两下，他的吸气声就在耳边响起。

他把我推开，在我身上打量一番，最后锁定在我腿间，握住自己的武器把它抵在我外阴，而后一下下磨蹭，我最受不了阴蒂被刺激了，我抓紧了他的头发，撑着上半身的手差点能软下来，我把乳头递给他继续啃食，一边夹起双腿，让他在更紧固的地方进出。他蹭着蹭着突然一把进来，完全没扩张过的阴道被刺激得剧烈收缩，我能感觉到差点被撕裂，我报复地抠住他的背。疼痛显然刺激了他，他一进入就开始大力抽插，我不想让自己继续疼下去，于是揉弄起阴蒂，让快感代替痛觉。

他今晚特别疯狂，有一瞬间让我觉得身上这人是阿曼德，不过阿曼德比他更鲁莽。我有意让阴道保持频率地收缩、跟上他的节奏，他往里进，我便往上撞，他抽出去，我就收紧，快感一层层穿上大脑，让我头皮发麻。“……等等！”我突然惊叫出来。“怎么？”他放缓节奏，问我。“我想尿……”我不知道是不是真的要憋不住尿出来了，因为随着他一次次撞击仿佛能撞进我肚子里，腹部的酸疼和下体的麻意刺激神经，我似乎能感觉尿液在肚子里翻滚，它们迫不及待喷涌而出，我难受地飙了两滴眼泪。

马克西似乎笑了两声，他舔啃我的耳垂，在旁边边吹起边用带着酒气的声音对我说，“尿出来。”我呜咽着拒绝他，这怎么可能做到，自打能控制膀胱后我一次都没有让它们出现在不该出现的地方，只有小孩才会乱尿。我哭着喊他的名字，一遍又一遍，他是这样无情地沉默，我知道他不会答应我了，于是我挣扎着推开他，快步走向浴室。还没走上两步，马克西就又将我推倒，我大叫了一声，不是因为受到惊吓，而是尽管地面铺着厚厚的地毯，身体摔到地上时还是重重刺激到膀胱了，我几乎不能憋住它们，有几滴尿液顺着滴进了地毯。

平时到马克西不是这样的，一定是他喝了酒才举止这样粗鲁，他直直插进来，边撞着边按压我的肚子，我在他身下挣扎，可这次他不会再给我机会，他将我死死压住，一手扣住我的后脖颈，我一时间不知道是该害怕窒息还是害怕尿出来，最终在他用力捅进我子宫时我喷了出来，两个洞都是。我射了很多很久，似乎要把身体里能流动的水全部挤出来，我的眼泪也再次流出来，懊恼的羞耻感击中我的心，我现在正躺在一滩自己的排泄物中，我还能感觉到它们在不断下流。

马克西射完就瘫在了我身上，我艰难把他推开，软着腿挪进浴室，用热水把自己冲了几遍，然后光着身子披着湿漉漉头发走出来，趁他睡着了偷偷踹上两脚，又扯了扯他头发，从心满意足地钻进被窝，才不管这人睡地下会不会着凉呢。

一觉好眠到天亮，可醒来后就没那么好了，似乎是夜里没吹头发的缘故，我的嗓子肿得咽不下口水，鼻子也有些堵，就快到只能凭嘴呼吸到程度了，反观马克西光着身子在地下躺了一夜一点事都没有，人跟人比起来真是气人得要命。生病让我一天到好心情都没了，马克西又出了门，我则躺在大床上，连玩手机的心情都没有，于是我进入断断续续的梦中。

我是背一通电话惊醒的，我伸长了手往床头柜上扒拉，差点把手机搞掉。来电是个陌生号码，我接起它，听筒里的声音有些失真，不过我还是立马反应过来此人是谁，哥谭王子啊。他怎么会有我的号码，昨天晚上我有说过吗？韦恩说了几句客套话便直入主题——他邀请我共进晚餐。这着实给了我一惊，虽然我对自己的样貌很自信，但我自觉不是那场宴会中美颜最动人的那个，不过我是不会明白他们这类人的想法的。晚餐，这个时间点，我觉得自己明白了，我虽然心动了，但、我无奈婉拒了他，我总不能带着一嘴的鼻音赴约吧。他的声音听起来有些沮丧，不过他依旧礼貌地关心我的身体、并口头约定下次再会，我同意了。

这个随口的约定几天后实现了，说实在的我很惊讶，毕竟我没想到韦恩还记得我，我敢肯定通话后的那几天他仍旧被美色包围着，起码这几日的新闻头条是这么告诉我的，可能这就是得不到的依旧在骚动。好吧，不是那么好玩的笑话，总之我按时赴约了。可能会有人觉得我花心或是什么的，但我想说，金主这种东西其实正应该经常换，我觉得不论再冷情的人，除了精神上有缺陷的部分外，感情都会随着相处的时间逐渐增加，不论好坏，正巧我也应该是个重感情的人，若是在一人身边待久了产生感情，那可就真多完了，看看我的母亲吧，她被抛弃的下场我仍记得，人生从来不是童话，重情的阔佬也不可能找情妇，这太真实了。

搭上韦恩还以一个原因，马克西似乎在与黑帮合作，这阵子我见过的那些人的眼神不是普通人能拥有的，它们看起来见证过不止一次死亡，它们的深处是无尽的冷漠和贪婪。能与黑帮扯上关系的能有什么好人，尤其这里是哥谭，我不想再重复它的特殊地位，反正我现在准备靠韦恩来摆脱可能发生的灾难，我相信以他的身份、这点小请求应该并不过分。


End file.
